Revenge Of A Fallen God
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: With the Forth Shinobi War over, Naruto learns that Sasuke's betrayal was never gone. After having his body cut into pieces and his heart thrown into Kamui, Naruto loses his cool when he listens to the world outside Kamui. Making a pact with two fallen gods, Naruto returns to the world of man and uses this new power to kill anyone who stands in his way. Rated M. Bashing. Incest.
1. Chapter 1: A God Is Born

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the one day I was just chilling, watching some anime and shooting things in a game when I had a brainwave.**

 **I have been meaning to create a fanfic where Naruto was once born human but soon became a warped psycho. But then I thought, what to do in the fanfic? And then it hit me.**

 **Why not have it posted at the end of the Forth Shinobi War? Then all the pieces fell into place. So this fanfic will be a very dark fanfic, much like how Son Of Darkness was.**

 **So let's end the talking and get this show on the road.**

 **The harem will be posted at the end of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: A God Is Born.

Blood. The scarlet coloured liquid that flows in our bodies that provides us with life. Lose a small amount you're going to be fine. Lose a little more and you're in trouble. Lose all and you're dead. So why is our favourite blond hero looking at a pool of his own blood?

Oh that's right. He was stabbed right in the heart by the Uchiha who turned his back on the village. But that happened so many years ago. But with the Forth Shinobi War, Naruto and Sasuke had teamed up to take down the beast that threatened to destroy everything.

With the destruction of the beast through Naruto using a powerful sealing on the beast, Naruto sealed the Juubi into his own body, thus becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi.

With all that now done and dusted, the worst came around. With two powerful Shinobi becoming so powerful to the point that it was extremely hard to kill them, Sasuke decided to take a more. Brutal. Approach.

With this knowledge that Naruto was on the same level as he was, his ego and pride got the better of him. So what he ultimately did, was murder his friend. Not through such simple means. But through mutilating his friend. Naruto watched in horror as he lay there. Completely exhausted from the fight as his friend sliced up his body.

Limbs being thrown about as blood coated the ground in scarlet red. But then the unthinkable happened. Sasuke stood over Naruto and literally ripped out his heart. Watching as his vision slowly turned to black, Naruto watched as Sasuke used Kamui on the heart. Closing his eyes, Naruto was soon, no more.

No one would miss him apart from one woman. His own mother. But there was actually something more than that. Naruto shared a rather deep bond with Kushina. Being raised by her after the Kyuubi was sealed into him along with Minato's soul being taken, Kushina watched as her son grew into a man. She began to feel lustful to Naruto shortly after he turned 14. And they consumated this love in secret when Naruto caught her masturbating by rubbing her sex with one of his shirts in the wash room.

Naruto loved her more than a son should. And Kushina loved Naruto more than a mother should as well. But with what just happened. He feared she'd fall into depression from losing the one she loved so much.

But the hands of fate were resting on Naruto as Naruto's soul, deep within the dimension of Kamui began to slowly beat again. A ghostly appearance of Naruto soon appeared as he floated around the black abyss.

"Why did it turn out this way?" questioned Naruto as his eyes remained shut.

"Why must I be the one who suffers?"

 **"Jailer. I can give you access to hear the real world."** said the Juubi as Naruto floated around.

"You can do that? More importantely. How are you sealed here?" asked Naruto.

 **"I was sealed into your heart. Not your gut. I will give you access to listen to the outside world. But I can't fully revive you. You're body is already doing that on its own."** boomed the Juubi as Naruto began to hear what happened in the real world.

"With the Forth Shinobi War ended, and with the defeat of the Juubi, we welcome back, Sasuke Uchiha into our village. A hero who has saved our world." shouted a person.

Naruto knew Tsunade died during the war. She fought bravely and sacrificed herself to save Naruto that one time. The sounds of cheers soon followed as Sasuke was soon named the new Hokage. A title that rightfully belonged to Naruto. He stole it from him.

Naruto could feel his rage slowly rising within his body. That thief had just stolen one of the things that belonged to Naruto. His ambition. One of the things he wanted in life.

"Here is your new home, Lord Sasuke. The Namikaze estate is yours now along with any jutsu that are in the libraries." said a voice.

Once again, Naruto's rage began to boil over as he listened in.

"Hm, maybe it would be a good idea to take what that dumbass had and make it mine." said Sasuke.

Naruto's rage was reaching dangerous levels. His own ghostly body began to steam as power began to roll off him. Sasuke took every women there was in the village and bedded them easily. There were a few that objected to this and ended up being raped by him. Ayame was one of them. A few others being Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Hana and Anko. These people came to respect and care for Naruto and believed him to be the true ruler of Konoha. They were raped after protesting their objections. Hinata would've voice her protests but she fell into depression after she heard Naruto was killed in the war. She commited suicide before Sasuke could lay his hands on her.

"Hm, the dumbass' mother looks like a rather pleasing sight. Maybe I should take her as well." said Sasuke.

"Don't you fucking dare." growled Naruto within the Kamui dimension.

"Uzumaki slut. You will become mine." barked Sasuke to Kushina.

"Take your hands off me. Dumb fuck." growled Kushina.

"You will be mine. Right now." said Sasuke as the sounds of clothes ruffling wer heard.

"Get away from her." growled Naruto within Kamui.

"I, can't move." said Kushina.

"Heheheh. Take my dick. That's what you're good at aren't you. Slut." growled Sasuke.

"Naruto! HELP ME!" screamed Kushina.

"Kaa-chan!" shouted Naruto as black energy burst forth from Naruto as his eyes shot open to reveal them to be full black.

Instantly, Naruto vanished from sight as the echoing voice of his mother/lover pierced his ears.

Soon he found himself floating in a black area while grey clouds floated everywhere. Laughing soon pierced his ears as he looked to find a single entity flyind towards him along with another floating to him.

One was a three headed, pitch black dragon while the other looked to be a pitch black Grimm Reaper of some kind as it held a scythe in its hands.

Making it to Naruto and stopping before him. The looked down to Naruto.

 **"You are feeling sad aren't you?"** asked the one holding the scythe.

"Sad? I'm fucking pissed. Sasuke took everything I had. He must die for what he did." said Naruto while the beings laughed to him.

 **"How far will you go to get what you wish for back?"** asked the dragon.

"I'd sell my soul to get back what belongs to me." spat Naruto.

 **"Wise choice. I am the Void Dragon. This is the Nightbringer. We were trapped in here, the Abyss, when we traversed the barrier of gods and humans and came to your world. With our power, you will be able to return to the world of man, seeing that the only thing of you that's human is your heart, or your heart is the only thing in the Abyss for that matter. Use our power to finish what we began long ago."** said the Nightbringer.

"And what was it that?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

 **"The harvest of all life. And recreating it in our own image. Yes, people will be killed. But those whom you choose to survive the purge will be unharmed. As well, take multiple women to repopulate the world. It is only fitting that the ruler of the new world has more than one wife."** said the Void Dragon.

Thinking it over, Naruto felt that this was his only choice at getting out of here. He heard stories of the Abyss and what it does to one's own soul. Should he be able to get out of this place. He'd be able to see Kushina again. And take her from the world she was now living in. Turning to the two individuals before him, Naruto held out a hand to them.

"I accept." said Naruto.

 **"Excellent. Now, just stay perfectly still. We'll begin merging with you."** said the Nightbringer as they turned into black vapor and slammed into Naruto's body.

Naruto scrunched his eyes closed as he felt his body begin to recreate itself as the power of the two entities merged themselves with him. It was too much for Naruto to handle as he howled in pain as the merging soon became complete. Letting out a powerful cry of pain, Naruto vanished from sight.

Reapearing in a burst of light, Naruto dropped to the ground, landing on his one knee as he knelt down. His look had changed drastically. But he could still feel his DNA being human. His blonde hair had turned a platinum colour with a strand on his fringe being full black. His clothing was now full black. He wore a black cloak that was torn at the bottom. Black baggy pants, a black tank top and black fingerless gloves. For shoes he had black steel studded shoes with shin guards and fore arm protectors. Also full black.

Opening his eyes he was awarded with them being totaly different. One being his regular full crystal blue, while the other was full black.

"I'm back." said Naruto only to be blinded by a burst of light.

"When it died out, a woman with 10 wolf tails stood before him. Her body was a perfect 10. Wonderful E cup breasts, wide hips and long shapely legs. Her black hair reached her knees as she had wolf ears on her head. Her eyes were scarlet red with single slitted pupils.

"You must be Juubi." said Naruto with the woman nodding.

 **"I am. My real name is Ahri."** she said as she sauntered over to Naruto.

"I see. Care to join me in my goal of wiping out all life and building it a new?" asked Naruto with Ahri nodding her head rather fast.

Naruto smiled at this and slung an arm around and drew her close before vanishing from sight in a burst of powerful black mist.

A woman that was not human was seen coming out from the trees in the area. Her body was a rocking 10 along with how she conducted herself. Her blue like hair pooled over her body as she stood there in a coat and some very revealing clothes. Her body was definitly the same as Ahri's. A perfect 10.

"So he is the new Demon King." she said. Her voice rich and sultry as she licked her lips as a smile crept on her face. "I should offer myself to him in order gain gain the power needed for the Dark Elves."

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it. The first chapter to how this whole nightmare is going to play out. With Naruto now becoming one with two powerful entities trapped in the Abyss. Naruto now pretty much has the power to destroy or create anything he likes.**

 **What will he get up to now?**

 **Here is the harem list:**

 **Kushina (main pairing)**  
 **Ayame**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Kurenai**  
 **Anko**  
 **Yugao**  
 **Koyuki**  
 **Samui**  
 **Konan**  
 **Kaguya**  
 **Mikoto Uchiha**  
 **Ahri (Fem. Juubi)**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Tsunade**  
 **Temari**  
 **Orgia from Kuroinu Kedakai (She's so hot)**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Empire

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Revenge Of A Fallen God.**

 **A lot has happened in the first chapter. First was where Sasuke betrayed Naruto, again. Then the next, Naruto hears everything that happens in the world outside Kamui. Unfortunately, taking those who came to love Naruto was a bad move.**

 **This has driven Naruto into a psychotic rage as he seeks to kill Sasuke for taking that which belongs to him. After making a pact with two gods, with them merging with Naruto, Naruto returns to the world with Ahri (Fem. Juubi) by his side.**

 **But he was being watched by a hot Dark Elf. Who goes by the name of Orgia. With her eyes set on the corrupted hero, she will do what she can to have him as hers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The New Empire.

It had been 2 years since Naruto was killed and reincarnated as the product of two gods that broke the barrier and sought to take the world over and harvest all life. 2 years since Naruto returned to the world and began to pick up where the two gods left off. And 2 years since the rise of a new Empire.

This Empire was like nothing seen before. Completely shrouded in mystery as people seemed to be frightened everytime one would mention the world. Even with Sasuke as their Hokage, they still couldn't handle the sheer power of this new Empire. Countries were destroyed before this new Empire while other sought to create alliances. Kiri was one of the countries that was now allied with this Empire. It was said that Mei Terumi offered herself to the Emporer and was found to be in better spirits. Mei was never at Kiri while she spent all her time at the Empire.

This new Empire was thus named: Necropolis. A whole new way of life was introduced in the city as a result. Many people flocked to them in hopes of creating a new life for themselves.

Sasuke could be seen, currently sitting at his desk, his hands clasped in frustration as he stared at the wall. Why was such an Empire threating to be more power than he was? That power was rightfully his. He deserved it. He tried countless times to make the leader submit to him. But no matter how many soldiers he sent to Necropolis, the heads were all displayed before the Hokage. Their eyes, tongues and ears removed. Clearly this person wasn't joking around.

No matter, he'd be taking all his frustrations out in raping Kushina when he got home. Many of the women Sasuke treated as cumdumps had slowly been vanishing without a trace. And now only Kushina was left. They all seemed to leave the same way. By sneaking out the village late at night.

Kushina was the only one who stayed behind as she was kept on maximunm security. Something about fucking the blonde dobe's mother sent him into such a pleasure filled high. It was the best thing he could ever do. If only he hadn't mutilated Naruto like that, then it would be even better. Making the idiot watch as he romped Kushina on the bed that Minato and Kushina once slept in. But his musings were soon broken when a cry of the populace echoed through the streets.

Sprinting out the office, Sasuke looked over to the horizon to see a three headed dragon that was a pitch black colour flying over to the village. Various jutsu could be seen being thrown at the thing, but no success. The thing kept flying straight for Konoha.

Sasuke couldn't have such a beast coming in and taking the village apart. Channeling all his chakra, he too joined the fray. But nothing happened. He then took note of where the beast was going. It was going straight for the Namikza estates. Where Kushina was right now.

 **With Kushina.**

Kushina kept pacing in the house. Her body in pain and her body bruised. She hated what had happened to her. How it ended up like this. When Naruto didn't return home, she broke down in tears. But tears soon turned cold as Sasuke had his way with her.

He was a beast. Taking what didn't belong to him. He defiled her. Broke her down. Destroyed everything that belonged Naruto. He destroyed, shattered the image of a perfect life.

But as she continued to move around the house, a massive roar boomed through the village as the front of the Namikaze estate was destroyed. Kushina found herself staring down a massive three headed black dragon. It's eyes glowed with a red hatred while it's body smoked and steamed. The heads trained onto Kushina who trembled in fear as she backed away from the dragon.

 **"Do you wish for a new future?"** she heard the dragon speak.

"Huh?" she asked.

 **"Do you wish for a new future?"** asked the dragon again.

"What future is there? Without the man I love. I have no future." said Kushina hanging her head.

 **"The one you love is still alive. He awaits you."** said the dragon with Kushina snapping her head to the dragon.

"Naruto-kun is alive?" she said as the middle head lowered down.

 **"He is. And he awaits you. Climb aboard and I shall take you to him."** said the dragon.

Kushina sprinted to the dragon and climbed onto its back as she struggled to keep her balance as the dragon moved about. Giving out a roar, the dragon opened its wings and give them a few beats. Only to have Sasuke come into view.

"You will release my wife this instant." he demanded only for the dragon to laugh.

 **"A great beast? Like myself? Taking orders from a human? That's a laugh."** cackled the dragon. **"Tell me human. What makes you so sure you could tame a dragon such as myself?"**

"I am the last Uchiha in the world. And you will obey my orders." snapped Sasuke only for the dragon to release a breath attack onto him.

It wasn't fire that came flooding out the dragon's mouth. Oh no. It was souls. Black souls that moaned and groaned as they poured all over Sasuke's body. Causing him to shiver in fear as he got into a featal position. The dragon meerly snorted and took to the skies.

As the dragon flew over the continents, Kushina couldn't help but feel like she was free as the dragon flew over the trees. But as they crossed the border to Uzu, Kushina heard the dragon speak.

 **"The master of Necropolis has been doing everything in his power to ensure the people who swear loyalty to him are kept safe. He feeds off their worship to him. It is how he gains his powers."** said the dragon.

"He feeds of their worship?" asked Kushina.

 **"Correct. He is the reborn figure of two gods that fell from Heaven."** said the dragon as the massive and proud city of Necropolis came into view.

"What does Necropolis mean?" asked Kushina.

 **"City of tombs."** said the dragon as they began their descent.

All over the city was what looked like banners that showed a three headed dragon with its wings out along with two scythes crossing each other before a red background.

The dragon soon landed at the palace that looked dark and sinister as it stood proudly by the cliffs as the water of the ocean lapped against the side of the cliff. The dragon lowered its heads and let Kushina get off only to transform into a man. A hood pulled over his face as he turned to Kushina.

"Dragon-sama will see you shortly. Someone will come to you. Wait here." said the man walking into the castle.

Watching as the man walked in, Kushina couldn't help but feel that this leader may try and pull something much like how Sasuke did to her. Tears soon flowed down her cheeks as she imagined herself being defiled again. The only thing that skept her going and not commit suicide was the fact that she believed Naruto was alive. That was the only reason.

She didn't wait long as the doors flew open to reveal none other than Mikoto Uchiha in a rather naughty looking maid uniform. Her body was kept toned and apealing as she stood before her friend who was looking like she was seeing a ghost.

"Mikoto-chan?" asked Kushina with Mikoto nodding.

"Yup. Been too long." said Mikoto with Kushina gasing.

"But how? You died during the Uchiha massacre." said Kushina.

"Dragon-chan saved me. He resurrected me. I am to serve all his needs however he sees fit." said Mikoto with a pur at the last sentance.

"But how? It's usually impossible. Shinigami-sama would never let a soul leave his sight." said Kushina only to laugh.

"Please. Shinigami-san can't even hold a candle to Dragon-sama. You were told that he was reborn by two gods? One was called the Void Dragon, the other was called the Nightbringer. The power of the Nightbringer dwarfed Shinigami's." said Mikoto.

"I see." said Kushina as Mikoto turned.

"Come on. You're being expected." said Mikoto.

As the two walked down the halls, Kushina found the castle to be rather incredible. A red carpet layed across the floor, various paintings and sculptures layed the sides while ahead looked to be some massive doors while several maids lined the sides. 7 on each side. As Kushina passed them, they bowed to her as Mikoto grabbed the handles.

"Good luck in there." said Mikoto opening the doors and pushing Kushina in.

Pillars lined the path to the throne that sat at the end of the room while a few maids stood between the pillars. One maid could be seen standing by the one sitting on the throne who was the same one that the dragon turned into. The maid had a few drinks that rested on a silver tray while the man sitting on the throne had a glass in his hand.

His cold eyes were trained on Kushina as he held out the glass and the maid took it from him.

"Leave us." he ordered.

Every maid bowed to him and walked out the throne room. Once the room was empty, the man got up and stood before Kushina. Looking her up and down.

"What do you plan on doing to me? Rape me like Sasuke-teme did?" she barked.

"Why would I do that?" retorted the man.

"You men are all the same. Finding a hot woman and deflowering her as you see fit. You're no better than the shit that comes out your ass." hissed Kushina standing her ground.

"I wouldn't expect anything from the woman whom I'm about to marry." said the man as he walked to Kushina.

"You will never lay a hand on me. The only one who can touch me and violate me is Naruto-kun, my sochi." said Kushina she took a step back from the man only to find him right in her face.

"Now now. Don't get into such a fit." said the man pulled the hood off.

Kushina soon gasped at who was before her. The man had platinum hair that was quite long while one eye was crystal blue with the other being pitch black. But when Kushina really looked at the man, she found herself looking at the man she loved.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked with the man nodding his head.

"Yes kaa-chan. It's me." replied Naruto.

"I don't believe you. You could be wearing his face for all I care." snapped Kushina steeling herself again.

"I promise you it is me. I'll prove it. I was once the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi while you were the second and Mito-san was the first." said Naruto with Kushina going wide eyed.

She told Naruto that information when he asked her about the Kyuubi inside him and who the previous Jinchuurikis were. No one ever knew of that information apart from Naruto and her. Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled while looking down.

"It's really you. You're alive." said Kushina with Naruto nodding his head and bringing her into his embrace.

"It is me kaa-chan. I'm here. Sorry it took so long." said Naruto as Kushina collapsed into the embrace of her son.

"You took your time. You really did. I was so worried about you. I wanted to be by your side. But you were gone. They say you died." said Kushina looking up to Naruto.

"I did. But I'm back to bring about the end. A wish from the two gods that I am merged with." said Naruto with Kushina having tears fall down her cheeks again.

"I missed you." she said.

"I missed you too." said Naruto as he gave Kushina a kiss on the lips to which she responded to.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Kushina soon realized something as to what he said.

"You said that I am to be married. To you." she said with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. I've already made the preparations. All you have to do is attend the wedding." said Naruto.

"I'd love to be your wife." said Kushina with Naruto smiling as he snapped his fingers.

A maid walked into the throne room and bowed to Naruto and Kushina.

"Yes Dragon-sama?" asked the maid.

"Prepare this fine woman for the wedding. We're having it now." said Naruto with the maid nodding her head.

"At once my lord." said the maid as she made her way to Kushina and grabbed her arm. "If you'd follow me, Kushina-sama."

"I'll see you very soon." said Naruto as he headed back to the throne and sat down.

 **And scene.**

 **Yay, Kushina is safe. She no longer has to worry about being raped by Sasuke and to be a punching bag to him anymore now that Naruto personally went and took her from Konoha and to his city, Necropolis.**

 **With Kushina now safe and sound, Naruto reveals himself to be the one Kushina lost. And is now going to be married to Naruto to secure her safety.**

 **Chapter 3: Night Of Passion.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Of Passion

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Revenge Of The Fallen God.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I have some bad news. As of right now, BlackSpirit101 is out of business. Not because he doesn't enjoy reading. But because of other reasons. Right now, the one whose talking is his girlfriend, Melissa. I've known BlackSpirit for a long time. And this is the bad news.**

 **At 6 o'clock last night, South African time, BlackSpirit went to by some bread and milk from a store up the road. But when he was leaving, there was a shoot out. BlackSpirit was hit in the chest by a stray bullet and is now fighting for his life in the hospital.**

 **Until he is better, I shall be taking over for him. Please be curtious to me as I am new to how he does things. He gave me access to his account and asked me to take over should anything happen to him.**

 **Please pray for a speedy recovery for BlackSpirit101 as he fights for his life in the hospital. I've also been told that he's just come out of surgery. Please, keep him in your prayers.**

 **NOW CONTINUE!**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had taken his mother and once lover back. Releasing her from the clutches of being used as a cumdump to the wretched Uchiha.**

 **With Kushina learning that her son is the ruler of Necropolis. A city that was growing ever more larger than ever. Agreeing to his proposal of marriage, she finds that it will be better living here than back in Konoha. As well, she finds her lost friend, Mikoto Uchiha alive and well and is one of her son's most prized possessions.**

 **With Kushina now about to be married, things are going to end badly for Sasuke as he struggles to find the women he violated against their wills.**

 **As well, he'll be adding in Boa Hancock and Nico Robin from One Piece to the harem. And Chloe from Kuroinu Kedakai.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 3: Night Of Passion.

Standing before the mirror, Kushina couldn't help but become extremely flustered. Yes she married before but the feeling was so familiar it was like nostalgia had taken hold of her. She wasn't wearing the standard white wedding dress like any other bride would. She more wore a black dress while matching veil and high heeled shoes. The side of the dress cut to be at her mid thigh to allow more movement.

Getting up as she grabbed a bouque of roses, she headed out the door. And stood before the doors that led to the alter where her beloved son and lover were waiting. The doors opened and Kushina walked down the isle. The people standing up and smiling to her as she made her way down the isle.

Once she stopped next to Naruto, she turned to him where he pulled the veil off. Her face beat red from embarassment.

"Relax kaa-chan. This is your moment." said Naruto.

"I know. It's hard to believe I'm going through this again." replied Kushina as they got the wedding underway.

"The two souls before will be forever bonded in the name of the Nightbringer and Void Dragon. Whoever wishes to protest against the union of these two people. Speak now or forever hold your peace." said the pastor.

After a full minute, no one said anything and they got the wedding underway.

"With the creation of life, there was love. And with love, we came to understand one another. We shall be able to know how to care and protect one another." said the pastor looking to Naruto.

"Do you swear to love this woman. In sickness and in health. To love and to hold. To be there for her no matter what happens? Til death due you part?" asked the pastor.

"I do." said Naruto.

"And do you? Take this man to be your husband? To cherish and love. To remain faithful and be there for him in his troubled days? Til deah due you part?" asked the pastor to Kushina.

"I do." said Kushina looking to Naruto.

"I now pronounce this couple to be wed." said the pastor as Naruto kissed his wife with the crowd cheering in praise.

But in the benches, was Mikoto and many of the women that loved Naruto with their lives. Turning to the Dark Elf that sat next to her, Mikoto spoke.

"So now that he is married. That means it's fair game. We can finally get filled." said Mikoto with Orgia nodding her head.

"Indeed. He put us on hold for so long. Stating he was to marry Kushina first and then he will bed us. Now is the time for that." said Orgia with Tsunade looking at them who had her youth restored but had her body stay the same as it was.

"Let's just give them their time to be with each other. Then we can have our time with him." she said.

"Agreed." said Orgia and Mikoto.

The night was filled with cheers and good music as people danced the night away. But their lord and leader along with Kushina were nowhere to be found.

Deep into the castle was one Naruto and one Kushina, sprawled on the bed in the King's chambers as the two made out.

 **Lemon.**

Kushina kissed her son feverishly as she felt his tongue lash about in her mouth. She could feel him get rather hard as she moved her one hand to stroke him.

Breaking the kiss, Kushina gazed upon her son as she licked her lips. She heard that Naruto hadn't had sex with other women. So for her, she was the one to christen the king's bed. This sent her on such a high as it went to show how much Naruto cared for her.

"Sochi, I love you." she purred as she got up and moved down to his proud member.

"I love you too, kaa-chan." said Naruto as he shuddered in pleasure when Kushina licked the head of his cock.

"I want you so bad. Being able to give myself to you is the best feeling ever." said Kushina as she took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it.

"I know. And I promise to make it up to you by fucking you." said Naruto as Kushina took more of him into her mouth.

Fitting all 9 inches down her throat, she moaned as she began to bob her head back and forth. Savoring the pre cum that leaked out his cock. He tasted so much better than what Minato was and was even more desirable than what Sasuke shoved down her throat. Oh how she wanted to have that man die for what he did to her. But she would let her son do the honors of killing him. But right now, she was to show how much she loved her son.

Naruto watched as his hot MILF of a mother continued to suck him. Her hands played with his sack as she slurped and sucked. Wanting him to release his load for to enjoy. And sure enough, after a few minutes, Naruto felt his release build up.

"I'm cumming." said Naruto as he raised his hips and fired his load into her waiting mouth.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as she savoured and swallowed down the flowing cum. She found him to taste exactly like his favourite meal. Ramen. Bringing her mouth off his cock with a popping sound and a final shot of cum hitting her face, she licked her lips and scooped the cum that hit her face.

"So good." she purred as she straddled Naruto.

Taking hold of his cock, she brought her pussy over his cock and began her descent. The size of him was way bigger than what Sasuke was and she sure loved how her pussy mold itself to his cock size. Both moaned at the feeling as Kushina dropped down further.

Once she had him fully inside her, Kushina held her head back as she let a moan escape her lips. Bringing her head back looked to Naruto as she smiled to him.

"You're inside. You're finally inside me after 2 years. I missed this feeling." she purred as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I missed this as well, kaa-chan. Stirring up and destroying my indecent kaa-chan's pussy. Been too long." said Naruto as his hands shot out and grabbed her waist.

Kushina soon rose and and dropped down. Starting out slow to get used to having him inside her again. Her moans starting out small before they grew along with her speed. Naruto added in his own movements. Adding to the ecstacy between the incestual act they were engaged with.

"Ah yes. Yes. Right there. It feels so good. Does this turn you on? Fucking your kaa-chan?" moaned Kushina as she rode Naruto.

"I love it. I fucking love it." groaned Naruto as he watched Kushina's magnificent breasts bounce up and down as she bounced on his lap.

Shooting up and latching his mouth on one of her breasts, Naruto licked and sucked on them while he played with the other. Kushina threw her head back as a loud and long moan escaped her lips. Running her fingers through his hair, Kushina sped up her pace as she began to grind her body against Naruto's chest.

"That's good. Fuck me. Impregnate me. Give me your seed. Give me your child." she moaned as Naruto continued to push against her as she bounced on him.

And soon enough, Naruto fired his load into her waiting pussy. Kushina howled in pleasure as she felt his cum flood her pussy and enter her womb. Naruto bit down a bit on Kushina's breast. Drawing blood by mistake as he felt her pussy walls continue to drain his cock of cum.

After a full minute, Naruto finally stopped and Kushina climbed off him and got on her hands and knees beside him.

"I want more." she said as she grabbed her one ass cheek and spread them.

"Your wish is my command." said Naruto as he positioned himself behind her and thrusted into her.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as she dug her nails into the bed sheets. In this position, he pussy was more tighter, as if to make him cum then and there. But Naruto held on as he began to thrust into her. Everything after his death was corrupted. His own soul was shoulder deep in darkness. But thanks to those two gods, the Void Dragon and the Nightbringer. He had a second shot. A second chance to make it right.

Kushina soon fell into the pillows as her arms gave way as Naruto continued to plow her from behind. Occasionaly slapping and spanking her plump rear as he grunted and groaned with every thrust.

"Yes. That's it. That's it. Stir me up. Stir up this whore of your mother. I am yours. Everything about me is yours. I belong to you." moaned Kushina as she looked to her son through the corner of her eye as he fucked her silly.

"Kaa-chan. I'm gonna cum." said Naruto.

"Inside me. Cum inside me. Help me sire an heir. Give me your seed. Give me your child." begged Kushina as Naruto sped up even more.

Giving a few more thrusts. Naruto exploded into her filled pussy. Kushina threw her head back as she came as well as her womb filled further. Her stomach growing to look like she was atleast 3 months pregnant.

"SOCHI!" she climaxed.

"KAA-CHAN!" cried Naruto as he continued to fire his load into her with Kushina passing out.

 **Lemon end.**

 **Dream.**

Kushina found herself in a dream she was bound to have. The torment she endured for 2 years. The pain of what she had been through. Played out before her. She found herself back in the Namikaze household as Sasuke stood at the door. Her legs and wrists chained while she lay on the bed, her legs spread apart as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, no more." she begged as she watched Sasuke strip down and jack off to get hard.

"No complaints, you slut. You enjoy this. You always do. Now, it's time to fulfill your duties to me and produce me children." said Sasuke as he got ontop of Kushina with a smile on his face.

"No, don't do it. Please." begged Kushina as she felt the head of Sasuke's cock brush against her pussy lips.

"Take it." said Sasuke as he reared back.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried as the head pushed past her pussy where Sasuke began to violate her once more.

 **Dream end.**

Shooting up in a fright to a new morning as the birds chirped in the trees, the gold bands of sunlight seeping through the chambers of the king as Kushina opened her eyes. The balcony doors wide open with the purple lace curtains being tugged in the wind. A pleasant breeze flooding the room as Kushina grabbed the blanket covers and sat up while her heart raced from that dream. Once her mind and heart relaxed, she reassured herself that she was safe now and that she was now with her beloved son/lover. The bed was rather large now that she was looking at it. Fitting atleast 20 to 30 people on it.

The doors soon opened and instantly, Kushina got ready to fight. It had become a habit of hers ever since Sasuke violated her. But her guard dropped when she realized that she was with her son/lover. In the territory he owned. Necropolis. The one at the door was a maid who closed the door and bowed to her.

"Good morning Kushina-sama. I trust you slept well?" asked the maid.

"I did. For a bit. Where is my sochi?" she asked as she looked to the maid.

"Dragon-sama told me to pass this message to you. And I quote: 'As much as I'd love to continue fucking you all day long. I have to sort shit out. I will send some maids to you to help you with anything you wish of. Don't be afraid to ask them for anything you desire. They are demon maids after all. I will see you later my love.'" said the maid.

"My sochi is sure one hell of a busy man." said Kushina as she got out of bed only to feel something kick inside her.

"What the hell?" asked Kushina placing her hands over her womb.

"Ah yes. By order of Dragon-sama, we did a test on you when you fell asleep last night. Congratulations Kushina-sama. You're going to be a mother." said the maid.

"I guess I wouldn't be surprised. No doubt this was Kyuubi's doing." said Kushina as Ahri came through the door.

 **"Sorry, but that is false. That nine tailed fluffball didn't make you pregnant. It was the godly power within Dragon-sama's seed that resulted in a sped up pregnancy."** said Ahri.

"And you are?" asked Kushina raising an eyebrow.

 **"Ah how rude of me."** said Ahri giving a bow. **"My name is Ahri. And I'm the Juubi. As well as future lover to your son."**

"Okay." said Kushina as some maids made their way to her and helped her get dressed.

 **With Naruto.**

Sitting on his throne as Naruto looked rather pissed at the man kneeling before him. This was the 4th time this morning that an idiot decided to try and challenge Naruto. And it wall because of the damn perverts thinking that they were better suited for the position of ruler of Necropolis and being the lover to Orgia. The Dark Elf Queen. And ruler of the castle alongside Naruto.

"You will never beat me. An outsider like me can take you down with one punch." he said rather cocky like.

"Really? Well then. A challenge." said Naruto snapping his finger with a three headed Hellhound coming out from the shadows behind a pillar.

"If you can defeat my pet. Then I shall give you my throne." said Naruto as the Cerberus Hellhound plodded to the man.

"Ha. Easy stuff." said the man only to find his arm missing and a whole bunch of blood gushing from the missing limb.

He soon dropped to the floor as he clutched his arm while the Cerberus pawed its way to the downed man.

"I forgot to mention. When Loki here is told to fight. He will not stop until he has devoured everything set before him." said Naruto as the Hellhound devoured the man whole. Leaving no form of blood stains on the carpet with the Cerberus leaving to be back in the shadows.

Sighing as he drilled his temples, the doors soon opened and Itachi was seen walking into the throne room. He wore a black trench coat while a silver sword rested at his hip and his eyes blazed with the Sharingan as he knelt to his master.

"Dragon-sama. I bring good news." said Itachi with Naruto leaning forward.

"Oh? And what is it?" asked Naruto.

"The Amazon Empress, Boa Hancock, has agreed to speak with you. She will be arriving here tomorrow." said Itachi with Naruto clapping his hands.

"Excellent news. Wonderful. You've done me great honor Itachi for delivering this message." said Naruto with Itachi lowering his head.

"Your praise is accepted my lord. I will continue to serve you and more ever since you saved me from the guts of hell." said Itachi.

"Continue to serve me and I shall bestow one wish upon you. A wish that I shall grant." said Naruto with Itachi raising his head.

"I live to serve my master until I draw my last breath." said Itachi as he left the throne room.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina and Naruto have at last become reunited, married one another and christened the bed. But what's this? Kushina is now pregnant with Naruto's child? The line to the throne is at last secured.**

 **As well, the Amazon Empress, Boa Hancock, has agreed to see Naruto. And will arrive very soon in Necropolis by tomorrow. What will these talks be about?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 4: Snake Empress.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101's girlfriend out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Snake Empress

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Melissa here.**

 **UPDATE ON BLACKSPIRIT'S CONDITION!**

 **He's begun to react to outside stimuli which has been impressive to a lot of doctors as they say it is seldom possible for this to happen. He even is talking to me in his coma state. He's adressing me by the nickname he gave me.**

 **The doctors are also baffled by how fast his healing is taking. They have never seen such abnormal healing before. So instead of 5 weeks, they estimate at least 1 week until he wakes up. However that was changed recently, he's awake now.**

 **He's finally awake. However, he can't write or anything like that. The bullet that ripped through he chest damaged the peck muscle badly. And needs some more time to heal.**

 **As well, his rehab sessions to get his arm working again have been going well. By Monday South African time, he'll be back to writing.**

 **END UPDATE.**

 **So the last place we left off for Revenge Of A Fallen God.**

 **Was where Naruto had gotten married and had once more become one with Kushina. But that isn't all. Kushina has now been found pregnant with his child. The birthing has also been accelerated.**

 **With the two now lovers and husband and wife. Others now wish to be part of this.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Snake Empress.

Sitting on his throne (which is made from skulls amd bones coated in gold) looking bored as he leaned his head against his right arm that was propped on the arm rest, Naruto soon heard the door to his left open up revealing his mother/wife.

Smiling to her as she walked over to him. She wore a black and red kinomo that had the top part pulled down slightly to give him a rather pleasing view of her chest. Kushina soon gasped in pleasure when Naruto pulled her down to his lap where she was propped on.

"It feels rather strange." said Kushina looking to Naruto.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"That I'm basically the first wife. And the one who will give birth to your child." said Kushina only for the doors to open to reveal a Dark Elf with blonde hair to make her way to the foot of the steps leading to the throne.

Bowing to the man on the throne, she kept her sights trained on the ground.

"Chloe-chan. What brings you here?" asked Naruto as the Dark Elf looked up to her master.

"My lord. I wish to confess something to you." she stated in a serious tone.

"Very well. Speak." said Naruto as he ran his hand along Kushina's back, causing her to shiver in delight at his touch.

"I know of the relationship you share with Kushina-sama. And that you married her first and impregnated her in order secure your bloodline to the throne. As well as to the fact that you're taking multiple women." said Chloe only to have Naruto growl at the Dark Elf with his power flaring around him.

"Chloe-chan. Get to the point." demanded Naruto.

"I would like to be one of your mistresses. I wish to give birth to your child. I wish to bring about the next generation of powerful children." said Chloe as she bropped further to the ground.

"I..." started Naruto.

"...Accept." finished Kushina making her husband/son look to her. "What? I don't care how many wives you take. I shall prove I'm the better lover and wife."

"Very well." said Naruto looking to the Dark Elf. "Chloe-chan. The right hand of Dark Queen Orgia. And my soon to be wife. I hereby accept your wish and will take you as my wife."

"I thank you my lord. I swear to do my part in the future." said Chloe getting and leaving the throne room only to have Itachi come into the room.

"Itachi-kun?" asked Kushina looking to her student.

"Yes, Kushina-sama. I am alive." said Itachi bowing to his lord's mother and wife.

"But how? You suffered an incurable disease. How are you alive?" asked Kushina.

"But that's where the beauty lies. When Dragon-sama became the construct of the two gods. He used his powers to resurrect myself and Mikoto-kaa-san. Who is going to become the next wife to the king. Meaning that I shall be graphted into the royal family. However, my duty is to my king and queens. One condition has been made clear to me. If I am to show any signs of corruption, I will be sent back to hell." stated Itachi with Naruto raising a finger.

"That is only if you show it. So far, you are well on your way to becoming my most greatest warriors. Itachi, you will soon become my right hand, and will have one wish bestowed upon you." said Naruto with Itachi bowing.

"I live to serve my king." said Itachi leaving.

Throughout the day, Naruto spent time catching up with his wife/mother as they moved around the massive and impressive city. Giant pillar like stone obilesks rested in each city centre as people placed their hands on it and closed their eyes. Arching an eyebrow, Kushina looked to her son.

"What are they doing?" asked Kushina only for her son to look at the obilesk.

"Watch." said Naruto as he held out his hand.

When one of the people were done praying, a green orb of sparking energy flew out of it and into Naruto's hand. The orb was soon destroyed when Naruto flexed his hand as his body glowed green for a bit.

"It is how I get my power. The people pray to me in order for me to gain more power. But I am not one without reason. They pray to me. I grant them what they want. Trivial stuff. This person asked to do well on his exam tomorrow." said Naruto as he snapped his fingers.

"What did you do?" asked Kushina staring in wonder.

"I gave him the reason to push hard with everything he has. He will be determined as ever to study when he gets home. By tomorrow, he'd have memorized everything he needed to know and will ace it." said Naruto.

"Wow." was all Kushina could say as they moved around the city.

Kushina had to admit it. Her son did know how to make people live happy lives. This was nothing like what Konoha had turned out to be. When she still lived in Konoha and being used as a cumdump and breeding cow by Sasuke, she would be forced to have sex with other men who got permission by Sasuke who said that: 'The demon slut must know her place'. But yet, here she was, happily married to her son and was already carrying his child.

As they walked, a rather elderly man made their way to the royal couple and looked to Kushina who was hiding behind Naruto. And yes, when she was still in Konoha, she would be forced to have sex with elderly men. Rather sick isn't it. But to astonishment, the man bowed to Naruto.

"Forgive me for this my leige." he said. "My wife has passed on. Can you please give her safe passage to the afterlife?"

"Your wish has been heard." said Naruto as he snapped his fingers.

"She will await you in heaven." said Naruto with the man getting up.

"I pray you have a wonderous life together. Dragon-sama, Kushina-sama." said the man as he walked away.

"Relax Kaa-chan. No one would dare to hurt you here. They know their place." said Naruto with Kushina coming out from behind Naruto and latching onto him.

"I'm sorry. Just habit from back then." said Kushina looking down.

Naruto meerly gave her a passionate kiss on the lips as he pulled her closer to him. Kushina felt nothing but the feeling of being safe in his arms. She wanted to remain by his side forever. Never to be defiled again. Never to be used like that again.

With the days winding down, Naruto and Kushina retired to their room where they made love once again. Even though she was 3 months pregnant, Kushina stated that she wanted to make up on all the years she lost with Naruto. But halfway through it, Mikoto jumped into the mix and the sex between mother and son turned into a threesome. Mikoto and Orgia came to an agreement that they'd both make love to Naruto when they had the chance. But Mikoto clearly broke that agreement when her lust for the god became too much for her to handle.

When morning came around, Naruto found Mikoto and Kushina both laying in the bed with him. Kushina attached to his right arm while Mikoto layed ontop of him, still connected to him at the waist. Mikoto moaned as she moved a bit while feeling him inside her. Using a basic teleportation ability, Naruto vanished out of their grasp only to find them snuggle into each other's embrace.

Getting dressed and heading to the throne room, Naruto sat down just as Itachi came through the doors. Bowing to Naruto, Itachi gave his master the news.

"Dragon-sama. Boa Hancock has arrived. She is outside the throne room now." he said with Naruto smiling to him.

"Excellent. Send her in." said Naruto.

Itachi got up and headed out the doors. Not even a few seconds later, two women walked in. One with long straight black hair, black eyes and a wonderful body while her clothes did little to hide her amazing body bowed to Naruto. Giving Naruto a nice view of her shapely leg. The other was the same but had a leather jacket on and black jeans with high heeled shoes.

"Greetings Dragon-sama. The fallen god. I am Boa Hancock. The Snake Empress. I have come to see you in regards to your summons about an alliance. This is my advisor, Nico Robin." said Boa.

"I welcome you to my city. Necropolis." said Naruto getting up from his throne. "I trust you found your way here peacefully?"

"We did." said Boa looking up at the man she found to be quite handsome. "It was smooth sailing."

"Excellent. Now, let's talk about our alliance with each other." said Naruto as he motioned for them to follow him.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has begun to accept the new way of life in Necropolis. But her past has been showing to surface on a few occasions. Due to how she was treated by Sasuke. It is understandable. But she will grow out of it.**

 **Not only that, but Boa Hancock has come to see the ruler. And has proposed an alliance with Naruto. With such a treaty now being made, the armies will be even more stronger than usual.**

 **Chapter 5: Ethics Of The Alliance.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Melissa out. ;)**


End file.
